Renaissance Ravager
Renaissance Ravager is a featured level by mgmartinec. It currently has over 60 million plays, and a rating of 4.42 from over 95,000 votes. Segway Guy is the forced character. Gameplay The level starts with a crashed UFO from mgmartinec's previous level, The Astro Avenger. You enter Jermombo State Park, which is holding a renaissance fair. You jump over a bridge in the playground and some monkey bars, which Irresponsible Dad's son is playing on (be careful not to jump here or the segway will get stuck), you then pass a see-saw with another NPC, a sandbox, with another Irresponsible Dad's son as well, and Moped Couple girl sitting on a bench reading. You enter the fair, where Wheelchair Guy and Segway Guy NPCs are in jousting gear. After jumping over some bales of hay, an elf is dancing in a shelter, which you lower the roof of to crush him. There are then more people in renaissance clothing. Afterwards, there is a guillotine, and a woman taking a photograph before you encounter an Irresponsible Dad. You then jump over two ramps, under which the man of Moped Couple is having a picnic. There are then lots more NPCs in renaissance gear, some with swords and axes, and some just on display. You then hop over a spear and a watermelon, which you catapulted earlier. After going through a doorway, you then see Wheelchair Guy putting a spear through the man of Moped Couple, and a headless Segway Guy NPC is seen next to a watermelon. You then hop over an animal stable and a shelter to participate in a joust as a black knight. When you get on the horse and charge, you easily beat your opponent, the gold knight. Once you get to the end, you approach the Moped girl holding a trophy with a token hidden behind it which activates the victory. Honors * It was formerly the highest rated featured level (now it is the second highest). * 7th most played featured level. Trivia *While the people watch the elf dancing and you lower the roof to crush him, sometimes you can get stuck, and will need to restart. *You can also get stuck if you charge into the catapult at full speed and jump right before hitting the catapult. This will require you to restart the level, as you will not be able to get your segway free. *When charging in the jousting competition, the gold knight is actually killed because of a blade weapon being hidden behind your sword. *There is a typo on the sign that is supposed to read "Gold Knight vs. Black Knight", but instead reads "Gold Knight vs. Black Night". *This level is the sequel to The Astro Avenger, and a prequel to Prehistoric Pilgrim. *It is one of the few featured levels to tell the player to rate five, a violation of the level rules. Gallery Playground.png|The Playground. Dancing Elf.png|The dancing elf. guillotine.png|The guillotine. castle.png|The castle. owl.png|Going down the stairs (notice the owl). ram.png|The fake castle wall. horse riding.png|Jousting. The ending of renaissnce ravanger.png|The Ending. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Popular Levels Category:Top Ten Most Played Levels of All-Time Category:Segway Guy Category:2012